Siempre te protegere
by Sara718
Summary: Era una noche lluviosa y la pequeña cabellos azules no podía dormir, luego su padre le prometió que siempre la protegería y jamas la abandonaría


Ya era de noche, era una noche lluviosa con truenos muy fuertes y rayos que caían muy cerca. En Corporacion Cápsula, se encontraba una pequeña niña ojitos azules de tan solo 3 años y medio, estaba enrollada debajo de las cobijas, debido al miedo que le causaba estar sola. Era la primera vez que dormía sola, y le tenia pánico a los rayos, pero su papi dijo que ese no era el comportamiento de una princesa Saiyayin y que debía ser valiente, y ella no quería decepcionarlo, así que asomo su cabecita para asegurarse de que el monstruo ya se había ido, pero al salir, un rayo se asomo haciendo que aparecieran sombras de todos sus muñecos, su corazón se acelero demasiado, estaba muy asustada pero quería demostrarle a su papa que ella era valiente como el y que era una guerrera

Se repitió mentalmente " _Soy una guerrera_ ", pero salio corriendo al cuarto de sus padres cuando una fuerte brisa sacudió las cortinas de su cuarto haciendo que se cayera un peluche de felpa que se encontraba cerca

Abrió rápidamente la puerta de sus padres tomándolos por sorpresa y se metió debajo de las cobijas entre ellos dos, haciendo que Vegeta prendiera la luz del cuarto al sentir el pequeño bulto temblando bajo las sabanas y con un ki alterado y asustado

-¿Que haces aquí mocosa?, deberías estar durmiendo- Agarro su pequeña manito y se dirigió hasta la puerta para llevarla a su habitación, pero la pequeña estallo en llanto e hizo lo posible para soltarse del agarre de su padre pero fue en vano, pues el seguía forzándola a ir a su habitación pero Bulma al ver la desesperación de su retoño intervino

-Vegeta aguarda- Dijo haciendo que este se volteara y Bra se soltara de su agarre para ir hacia donde su madre

-¿Paso algo mi amor?- Dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas y acariciaba su cabello

-Mami no _quiedo_ ir al cuarto, ahí esta el _monstio_

-Hay no hay monstruos mocosa, vámonos- Agrego mientras se dirigía hacia ella, pero Bra se aferro en las cobijas

Vegeta al sentir su ki tan desesperado, se arrepintió de haberla tratado así, entonces la cargo y se dirigió con ella en sus brazos hacia su cuarto. Al llegar, le destapo la cara que estaba cubierta con su cabello

-¿Que te parece si revisamos a ver si ya se fue el monstruo?- Dijo con ternura y con amor paternal, ese amor que solo salia a flote con su princesa, el adoraba a su niña y no le gustaba verla así, ella era la única que sacaba el lado sentimental de Vegeta, por eso era su consentida, la niña de papa. Bra asintió lentamente con su cabecita, aunque un poco dudosa. Revisaron en el armario, debajo de la cama y en las gavetas y no encontraron nada

-No hay nada princesa, no tienes por que temer, ahora duerme- Dijo mientras la arropaba y le daba un beso en la frente, al salir apago la luz y Bra intento retomar el sueño

Pero le resulto imposible, nuevamente los rayos hacían ver las sombras de los peluches en las paredes y la pobre niña estaba cada vez mas asustada y temblando como una gelatina

Vegeta, que había perdido el sueño, chequeo su ki y lo vio nuevamente asustado, sabia que su princesita no podía dormir debido al susto y el no podía dormir preocupado por ella,así que se puso las pantuflas y salio a la habitación de su pequeña

-¿A donde vas?- Pregunto Bulma somnolienta

-Iré a ver a Bra- Y sin mas se dirigió hacia la habitación rosa

Bra estaba muy asustada, y sintió que se desmayaba al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pero se relajo cuando asomo su cabecita y vio a su padre entrar con un vaso de leche y una galleta

Salto a sus brazos y le dijo

-Papi, me _atustate-_ Haciendo que Vegeta soltara una risa por el regaño tan tierno de parte de su hija. Se soltó de su abrazo y la sentó en su cama sentándose al lado de ella mientras le daba el vaso y la galleta

\- Princesa, recuerda que tu eres la Princesa Saiyayin y no puedes permitir que nadie te intimide, recuerda que eres una guerrera y eres fuerte, que puedes contra cualquier otro monstruo y lo mas importante... Recuerda que _siempre te protegere_ , pequeña, siempre te cuidare y siempre voy a estar a tu lado, te quiero mucho mi princesa- Vio que su pequeña cerro los ojitos, pero su ki aun seguía asustado. Suspiro y apago la luz para luego acostarse al lado de su hija que soltó una leve sonrisa y abrazo a su papi

-Te quiero- Dijo Bra para que ambos se durmieran con una sonrisa

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
